A Drop in the Ocean
by Regia Puella
Summary: "Gray-sama, would it be alright if Juvia loved only Gray-sama, even if Juvia and Gray-sama live a thousand years?" A Gruvia drabble collection.
1. Gifts

**Gruvia Week **- Prompt #1: _ambiguity_.  
**Summary**: Gray still doesn't understand exactly what Juvia means when she says she loves him, and he doesn't always appreciate her suffocating attention, but he's gotten use to having her around. He couldn't help but be a bit pleased that someone was thinking about him.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Juvia has been looking everywhere, and she was afraid she would never find Gray-sama, but he was here all along! Juvia is glad that Gray-sama isn't hurt," the noticeably winded blue-haired woman blurted as she drew even with the small group of people gathered around a table near the center of the room.

The indicated person raised an eyebrow before heaving a sigh, knocking back the last drops of his beverage. He _had _thought it seemed a bit quieter than usual, but the reason hadn't occurred to him. Now, he knew that it was the lack of the water user's presence that had made things seem a lot calmer. Gray didn't exactly dislike Juvia's company, but having her constantly hanging around didn't necessarily make him feel comfortable.

"Well, yeah. I've been here this whole time. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy decided to take a mission by themselves, just the three of them, so I had nothing better to do," Gray explained casually. "Why were you looking for me? Did you need something?"

He couldn't fault his companions for letting out almost imperceptible groans of dismay at his words. Honestly, he was just leaving himself wide open for what might be an "out there" explanation. To his surprise, Juvia didn't take the opening, and instead seemed to shift nervously and withdraw into herself slightly. She seemed almost shy. Immediately, his suspicions were aroused. Juvia only acted like this when she…

Her next words confirmed his half formed conclusion. "Juvia has something she wished to give Gray-sama. Here…Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes it. She made it herself."

She silently offered him a package that she'd been hiding behind her back this whole time. Gray was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. Juvia tended to be pretty obvious about these things. He accepted the parcel hesitantly, uncertain if this was the right course of action. Sure, Juvia had offered him gifts many times before, and he'd always ended up being coerced into accepting them, but that had been mostly against his will. He'd never felt comfortable accepting presents from people, and he was pretty sure that if he kept taking the things Juvia gave him, he would only serve to encourage her attention. That wasn't his intention, but he didn't really want to hurt her feelings.

Juvia _was _his _nakama_, after all.

Gray noticed the others lean forward eagerly as he began to carefully removed the wrapping, obviously **too **interested to see what Juvia had presented him with this time. He scowled; _this _was another reason that accepting anything from Juvia was dangerous. Everyone would end up teasing him about it, that was for sure. Swallowing back his pride, he removed the last flimsy piece of paper…and blinked in surprise. There was some kind of dark material folded impeccably within the wrapping. What the hell…?

He grabbed it, lifting it up and shaking it out to reveal the entire thing. It was a plain black shirt, obviously homemade. Gray surveyed it silently, critically. Actually, it wasn't that bad, and it seemed like just his size. '_Of course. Juvia **would** know my size,_' he thought to himself, snorting lightly.

Juvia was gazing at him anxiously, wringing her hands as she questioned hesitantly, "D-Does Gray-sama like it…? Juvia doesn't have much experience in making shirts, but she thought that since Gray-sama always seems to lose his somewhere, she would make one so that Gray-sama could have a spare around."

Okay. That was…thoughtful. Gray was rather surprised that she'd even thought about that, since it had certainly never occurred to _him_, and he told her as much.

"It's because Juvia loves Gray-sama," she responded simply, sincerity shining from her wide eyes as she peered at him anxiously, very uncertain if her gesture was at all appreciated.

That floored him, but he wasn't sure why. Juvia had given him a declaration of undying love _at least _five times a day since she joined Fairy Tail. At first, he'd just ignored it, not really understanding that she meant something outside of the love one usual had for one's _nakama_. He'd told her that once, and she'd told him that wasn't what she meant. Gray still didn't really get it.

She constantly told him she loved him, but Gray didn't believe that she meant in _that _way. Hell, he didn't even know what '_that way_' was. Gray loved a lot of people. He loved Ur, and he loved everyone in the guild. Even Lyon, he loved in his own way. That was the kind of love one had for one's _nakama_. He'd never known another way, so he couldn't be sure about her love for him. What did it mean when someone loved another person? Did they do things like this…giving them presents and being overly concerned about what they were thinking and doing at every moment? He just didn't understand.

Gray was silent for so long that his tablemates were giving him a look of confusion and concern, wanting to know what was wrong with him, while Juvia looked as if she were about to burst into tears. _That _was enough to prompt him to take his next action. Pulling off the shirt that he was surprisingly still in position of, Gray yanked the one that Juvia had made him over his head. It was soft and fit him very well.

"Thanks, Juvia. That's not a bad idea. I'll keep it here for next time," Gray mumbled, looking away and rubbing the back of his quickly reddening neck as he noticed the expression of pure happiness suddenly light up Juvia's face.

Gray might not always appreciate Juvia's smothering attention, nor did he could he fully wrap his head around the depths of her feelings for him, but that didn't mean he had to be cruel to her. Besides, it truly _was _a good idea, and he was actually a bit pleased that someone had been thinking of him enough to care to go to such lengths to provide for him.

Maybe he would have to get her something to thank her. Observing the way Juvia began to declare "how handsome he looked in the shirt she'd made with her blood, sweat and tears," Gray shook his head and turned away to motion for another drink. '_Nah. She wouldn't understand it was just to return the favor. Probably would have a heart attack._'

Things just wouldn't be the same without Juvia around. **He **wasn't going to be responsible for her premature death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello~ I am planning on uploading all of my Gruvia drabbles written so far and placing them in this, so it's sort of a collection of drabbles! Some of them are connected, but most of them will be separate. Please note that I have four other drabbles/one-shots that were previously written which will be uploaded on separate days to avoid uploading them all at once and give me a chance to edit/review them before posting. If you have any questions/suggestions/or comments about any drabbles that are posted, I would love to hear it! Additionally, you're more than welcome to send in requests. All you have to do is message my writing blog, or send in a question on askfm! Both links are posted on my profile. You do not have to have an account on either site or be logged in to send me messages, so don't worry about that~! Until next time!


	2. Kiss

**Gruvia Week **- Prompt #2: _nervous_.  
**Summary**: A continuation of 'Gifts.' Gray decides to return the favor and give Juvia a present. He's not prepared to deal with the fallout of such a "small gesture."

* * *

Why had it come to this?

Gray had known from the very start that if he followed through with his plan, it could only lead to disaster. In fact, he had even firmly told himself a few days ago that he _wouldn't _do anything of this sort. So, why was he doing the very thing that he'd solemnly promised himself he _wouldn't _do…? His damn conscious had reared its ugly head, and some authoritarian voice that sounded suspiciously like Erza kept prodded him toward action. He almost resented the person herself, though he knew it was just his imagination materializing a figure that would scare him enough to figure out some way to assuage the unfounded guilt he was feeling.

The truth was, ever since Juvia had presented him with the homemade shirt about a week ago, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that it was high time _he _did something for _her_.

He'd thought about it for a long time, before he finally caved, realizing that he wouldn't have an ounce of peace until he returned the favor somehow. The problem was that Gray couldn't even begin to figure out just what you're suppose to get someone as a 'thank you' that wouldn't be misinterpreted any other way. Not to mention he didn't exactly know the sort of things Juvia liked. You know, besides himself. Apparently. Finally, he decided to go to the only person he could think of that would offer him helpful advice without asking too many questions or misreading the situation and spreading nasty rumors the second he left the room.

_That _was how he'd found himself walking with one Lucy Heartfilia to a nearby boutique, jaw clenched and spine stubbornly erect with the effort not to turn tail and run. Lucy had been surprisingly understanding of his problem, though judging by the twinkle in her eyes, she'd come to her own conclusions about his reasoning for this little adventure that would no doubt cause him great discomfort if he could read her thoughts. Hell, he didn't need to be a mind reader to see the hearts floating about her head. If even _Lucy _thought that he was doing this for another reason than to return a favor of a _friend_, then maybe he should just forget the whole damn thing and quit while he was ahead.

"It's really sweet of you to want to give something back to Juvia, Gray. You know she would never ask anything of you, so it's nice that you're thinking about her," Lucy began casually, wide brown eyes scrutinizing his expression to gauge his reaction. "She was just happy that you liked the shirt. I don't think she'd ever thought you would want to do something for her."

He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt, visibly fighting the desire to pull it off, as he glared forward in defiance. Gray wouldn't give her the satisfaction of admitting that even _he _didn't really believe his own reasoning behind their present mission. That would get him nowhere fast, and give _her _a whole lot to think about and potentially include in that novel of hers that he was pretty sure was about them. No way in hell would he let _his _private life be fodder for the gossiping masses. Ignoring the little voice that questioned when _Juvia _had become part of his private life, Gray released a heavy sigh as they finally reached the guild. Shopping wasn't his favorite past time, and although Lucy was a surprisingly good companion and strove to make the experience as painless as possible, he was very glad **that **was over.

"Yeah, I know. She's too damn selfless. Kinda like you, now that I think about it," Gray mused thoughtfully, smirking slightly at the color that flooded the Celestial Spirit mage's face."Like I said, I just want to thank her for always…You know, being there, I guess. It's not like it's a big deal to get a friend a present."

They both knew that he was just trying to convince himself. He was grateful that Lucy didn't call him out on it. Entering the busy guild and returning the loud welcome that awaited them, Lucy headed toward the bar where Mirajane stood chatting with Lisanna and Gray scoured the hall for the water user. Finally catching sight of her in a remote, shadowy corner talking quietly with Gajeel, Gray braced himself for the confrontation that was to come. He'd have preferred to find her alone, but Gajeel was pretty chill about things. Gray highly doubted he'd read more into the exchange than there was, so he didn't feel uncomfortable doing this in front of him. It was the potentially prying eyes of the others that made his steps hesitant and caused a build up of nerves on top of the already present anxiety.

When he drew even with the duo's table, Gray found two pairs of eyes were already focused on him. Gajeel had undoubtedly smelled him approaching, and Juvia…Well, she probably had some kind of radar that alerted her to his presence. Whatever. At least he didn't have to hover around like some kind of annoying bug, waiting for them to notice him.

"Uh, Juvia. I, uh…Got you something," he bit out, trusting the bag at the blue-haired female. When she only stared at him blankly for a long moment, Gray began to shift his weight from side to side as he continued quickly, "You know, to thank you for, uh, the other day with the shirt. I just figured that you give me shit all the time, and I've never really thanked you properly for it, so I wanted to give you something. Since I'm not really sure what you like, I asked Lucy what girls like and she offered some suggestions and I just saw this and thought it fit you. If you don't want it…"

He was babbling. Gray Fullbuster was rambling nervously while offering a present to Juvia Lockser. _This _wasn't how he'd intended to approach the situation, but all his carefully rehearsed had somehow gotten lost in the atmosphere the second he met those damned incredible blue eyes. If he'd had any hopes of her not misinterpreting the gesture, there was no chance of that now.

Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed the bag out of Gray's hands and stuffed it into Juvia's, looking two parts amused and disgruntled. "Just open the damn thing, would ya? This idiot's about to piss himself he's so nervous you're gonna reject him. Gihee."

Gray made a mental note to beat the shit out of Gajeel when his hands weren't shaking so damn much. He stuffed them into his pockets in an attempt to effect cool and detached. Even he wasn't convinced at this point.

Juvia finally moved into action, mechanically removing the tape that closed the top together, and started sifting through the paper to get to the prize inside. She removed the silken material without saying a single word or so much as a twitch in her expression to show what she thought. It was a dark blue shirt with a delicate butterfly embroidered in the center. The second Gray saw it, he'd thought of her, so he'd got it without a second thought. Silk was a bit more expensive, but he thought it was equivalent to the amount of work she must have put into hand sewing his shirt. Now, he was wondering at the wisdom of the decision.

'_What if she doesn't like it? The boutique won't allow exchanges. You've really done it now, Fullbuster. Why did you think this was a good idea at all…?_'

Before he could begin to deride himself further, Juvia suddenly burst into tears and flung herself at him. Startled, he was put off balance and couldn't catch himself quick enough. The two fell to the floor with a loud _thunk_, attracting more attention than Juvia's loud wail had initially. Now the hall was dead silent as everyone observed the crying girl laying on top of Gray and tried to figure out if they were all suffering from a similar hallucination. There was just no way something like _this _would have happened otherwise, obviously.

"Gray-sama, it's beautiful! J-Juvia is so happy! Even though Gray-sama didn't have to, he got Juvia a present," the rain woman blubbered, cuddling further into him.

Gray was pretty sure that his face was bright red, and somehow turning redder the longer he laid there with Juvia nuzzling her face against his bare chest (when the hell had he lost his shirt?) and the more Gajeel snickered.

Hesitantly patting her on the back, he tried to pry her off him to no avail as he said, "Uh…It's no big deal. Juvia, don't cry. Geez. It's just a shirt."

But it _wasn't _just a shirt to her, and they both knew that. Hell, every eavesdropping person in the guild knew that. He wasn't fooling anyone, and he suddenly felt very, very exposed.

"G-Gray-sama."

Juvia was trying to get his attention. He pulled his gaze off some random spot on the wall, and focused back on the present situation. Suddenly, he was aware of how close they were, of every inch of their bodies that touched. Why the hell did things like this happen to him all the time…? Before he knew what was going on, Juvia's face slowly descended closer and closer to his, before her soft lips were pressing gently against his cheek. Pulling back, she shyly averted her gaze, a becoming blush staining her cheeks.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," Juvia whispered, visibly losing her nerve and becoming mortified at the license she'd just taken with her precious Gray-sama's person.

Desperately trying to ignore the whistles and catcalls, Gray finally mustered all his strength to gently push her back and get to his feet, silently offering her his hand to pull her up. "Yeah, yeah. Just…don't mention it. Seriously."

Before her fingers touched his, she melted into a puddle of water, leaving Gray to bear the brunt of the piercing stares of their fellow guild members. '_Just perfect._' He was such a damned idiot. Doubly so, since he couldn't ignore the warmth spreading through him at the knowledge that _he_, Gray Fullbuster, was able to make Juvia so happy with such a small gesture.

He was done for.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This one is the last drabble I have written so far that is connected to another drabble. There are still three other drabbles that I will be uploading in the next few days. After that, I will update depending on if I have any other ideas/requests. Thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited this collection! I'm very glad that you're enjoying it. Reminder that you're welcome to send in requests by visiting my writing blog, or my askfm account. The links can be found on my profile. You don't have to have accounts on either site to send me messages, so please feel free! Until next time~


	3. Gossip

**Gruvia Week **- Prompt #3: _change_.  
**Summary**: The members of Fairy Tail are curious about the relationship between Gray and Juvia.

* * *

No one was quite sure when or how it happened, but somewhere along the line, the dynamic between a certain rain woman and the resident ice maker mage began to change.

Lucy Heartfilia claimed that it wasn't so much a change as a gradual acceptance, resignation. The Celestial Spirit mage seemed to think that they were like that all along, but both parties hadn't quite acknowledged it. She was referring to Gray, of course, and that much everyone knew. He was doing a lot less complaining about having her hanging around. In fact, there were days when _he _was the one that sought her out.

Others, namely Natsu and Gajeel, agreed with Lucy. They couldn't really believe that everyone was so surprised by the friendly interactions between the two that were happening on a more frequent scale. Perhaps it had something to do with their enhanced senses and they were able to catch a whiff of something that no one else was privy to. Whatever the case, they didn't much care for talking about Gray and Juvia's supposed "affair," and concerned themselves more with whether or not Gray was still up to getting into a three-way magic battle.

He was.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy thought it was all very romantic, and believed that Gray had been slowly worn down by the "unflinching power of Juvia's love." They might not have been far off the mark with that, since even Gray had been overheard admitting to Lucy one day that the rain woman just "kinda grows on you, ya know?" _  
_

Everyone else had their theories, of course, but the two themselves remained tight lipped. Gray's distaste for the topic was unsurprising, but the fact that _Juvia _wasn't declaring her undying love for Gray every few hours was nothing short of astonishing. **What**, exactly, had changed? When had they grown so comfortable with one another's company?

"Gray-sama, your pants!"

"Dammit! When did that happen?"

"Gray-sama can wear Juvia as pants! Juvia can become water and shield Gray-sama's…!"

"I'll pass."

The only two that could answer their questions weren't talking, so they had to content themselves with a whole lot of guesstimation.

No one minded.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the second last drabble I wrote for Gruvia week. There are still two other drabbles that I will be uploading in the next few days. After that, I will update depending on if I have any other ideas/requests. Thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited this collection! I'm very glad that you're enjoying it. Reminder that you're welcome to send in requests by visiting my writing blog, or my askfm account. The links can be found on my profile. You don't have to have accounts on either site to send me messages, so please feel free! Until next time~


	4. Choice

**Gruvia Week **- Prompt #4; _first_.  
**Summary**: _Alternate Universe - High School. _A decision made during physical education surprises everyone.

* * *

Juvia was looking forward to fourth period for a change. Fourth period was one of the 'elective slots,' which alternated every other day. Today happened to be Phys. Ed. This wasn't usually cause for celebration as there were not many activities that the class did which Juvia especially enjoyed, but this time was different because they had entered the swimming portion of the year. If there was one thing Juvia excelled at, it was all things related to water. Yes, she was very excited about today.

Of course, none of her excitement came from the mere suggestion that she would be experiencing one of her secret, guiltiest pleasures alongside her greatest joy in life. It had _nothing _to do with the fact that Gray Fullbuster was also in fifth period Phys. Ed today, and would most certainly be naked from the waist up. That **definitely** had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Alright! Today, we'll be doing relay," their teacher, Ur, announced once everyone had been suited up and were collected in the pool area.

She seemed perfectly oblivious to the groans of dismay coming from several students as she began to outline their requirements for the day. Juvia wasn't really listening; she knew that her part in the coming relay would be rather small, considering that no one was aware of her expertise in this area. She'd just transferred, after all. They could hardly be held accountable for knowing something about her, and Juvia was never very surprised when she was picked last for teams. Her attention _did _remain on Ur, but for another reason entirely: _this _was the woman that had almost single-handedly raised Gray Fullbuster from the time he was very small. Since learning that, Juvia had come to admire her greatly. Indeed, she believed there was no one as beautiful, intelligent, and talented as Miss Ur and sought to emulate her.

Clearing her throat to make sure that she had everyone's individual attention, Ur continued, "Alright. We'll pick teams. Gajeel, Lyon, Gray, and Erza will be captains. Gray, go ahead and start."

Everyone waited patiently as the four chosen ones arranged themselves in separate areas, each student eager to see who Gray would pick. It was a bit surprising that Ur would divide up the groups like this, since everyone knew that Gray and Erza were close friends, and Lyon and Gray might as well have been blood brothers. '_Perhaps_,' Juvia mused, '_That is the point. Ur-sensei wishes to see how everyone can work together as a team with people they are not overly familiar with._' Juvia couldn't help but to admire Ur's 'plan.'

"I pick…Juvia."

'_That's strange. Juvia could have sworn that just now…Gray-sama said…_' Immediately, Juvia's wild imagination took flight. The person she admired more that anyone else in the world had chosen _her_. A strangely sparkly and pastel-colored scene materialized in the landscape of her mind, the details of Gray's face highlighted in bright light as he said, '_Juvia…You're my one and only. I pick you, Juvia, now and forever. Will you also pick me?_'

"Juvia accepts! Juvia will pick Gray-sama as well. This is the happiest day of Juvia's life!" The poor blue-haired female did not seem to realize she had all but shouted it at the now rather nervous and noticeably uncomfortable male. She jumped toward him, latching onto his arm, blissfully unaware of the snickering and speculation of the remaining students.

Lyon spoke up in protest, crying, "But that's not fair! I wanted Juvia on my team. You probably knew that, huh, you bastard?! You're doing this on purpose. There's no way you would've picked Juvia otherwise."

That left an awkward silence lingering in the air as everyone processed what he'd said and began to whisper among themselves. It was true; Juvia's…enthusiasm tended to get on Gray's nerves, and he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to have her by his side like this before…Maybe what Lyon was saying was right. Juvia felt her soaring spirits plummet. Could it be that her darling Gray-sama wanted only to use her as a weakness against Lyon's team, in retribution for something he'd done at home? No, no. _Her _Gray-sama would never do anything like that! She was almost certain of it.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care if you wanted her or not. She's on _my _team, and it has nothing to do with you. Juvia's good at this kind of thing," Gray responded dryly, looking nothing short of annoyed as a result of his foster brother's accusation.

Before yet another fight could break out between the two, Ur raised a hand and said, "That's enough. Let's just get on with it. There's still about nineteen other students. You don't have to _argue _over just one."

This brought a light flush to both boy's cheeks, whether in response to the firm reprimand or the insinuation that they were fighting over Juvia was anyone's guess. Juvia herself had once again spaced out. Hearing her Gray-sama claim possession of her was a dream cometrue, not to mention he'd said that she was 'good at this kind of thing' like he _knew _it was true. That was odd, since Juvia couldn't remember mentioning it to him in their (understandably rare) conversations. How had he known? Hopefully, Juvia could have the chance to ask him later. For now, she needed to concentrate on winning the relay for her Gray-sama!

After all, she'd been chosen _first _for a reason. She couldn't let him down!

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the last drabble I wrote for Gruvia week, and quite possibly my favorite of the lot! AUs (especially high school AUs) are the reason I love fanfiction so much. Anyway, there's one last pre-written drabble left, which I will upload tomorrow. After that, this collection will probably see random bouts of updating, depending on whether or not I have any more ideas and/or requests. Thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited this collection! I'm very glad that you'd enjoying it. Reminder that you're welcome to send in requests by visiting my writing blog or my askfm account. The links can be found on my profile. You don't have to have accounts on either site to send me messages, so please feel free! Until next time~


	5. Revival

**Summary**: Ur is 'revived,' and meets Juvia.  
**Warning**: This is slightly AU, since it's rather hard to believe that the events described could possibly occur. Additionally, I've never written Ur's character before, so I'm not really confident that I managed to pull her off well...Still, I hope you enjoy it, anyway!

* * *

Juvia had an affinity for rain.

This much was widely known. However, the strength of her kinship with water of all types was grossly underestimated. She chose not to offer explanation, knowing that only someone that also shared her strange 'gift' would be able to understand. The only one that had ever attempted to learn the scope and depth of her abilities was Gajeel, and even he had trouble comprehending everything, finding her previously ever present gathering storm as annoying as the next person and chose to stay far away whenever possible lest he _rust_.

Therefore, her present situation would have been nothing short of alarming to the others, had anyone else decided to tag along. Juvia knew that there would be something of a riot when she returned to the guild should she succeed in her present task, due to how _controversial _and potentially _dangerous _it could be — Not to mention, the reaction she expected from her beloved Gray-sama as a result of her actions would not be a favorable one, initially. The topic of the woman that was the former teacher of the man she loved, the woman everyone knew to be a second mother to said student, was forbidden. She knew that he would have a violent reaction to her little _experiment_, but Juvia was willing to risk a moment of his ire if it meant providing him with lasting happiness as she hadn't been able to previously.

Juvia was going to retrieve Ur, a woman long since 'dead.'

There were laws governing such ambitions, of course. It was considered to be _impossible _to resurrect people that had passed on, but the truth was that it _could _happen. Someone somewhere had merely decided that there was simply no way they could allow just _anyone _to go around bringing forth the dead. The amount of _paperwork _and explanations that would require was also lacking in appeal, not to mention the possible side effects were shrouded in uncertainty. No, it would simply be easier to cover up the process, they had concluded.

It was a good thing that Juvia was too determined to allow a little controversy to put her off. Additionally, there could be no _true _cause for an angry uprising, since Ur wasn't **really** dead. Of course, only one with a deep connection to her person or who possessed the specialized skills that Juvia did would be able to detect that at all.

Ur was part of the ocean now. Her body was water. Juvia knew that did not make her gone. She was very much alive, and Juvia would prove it.

The task was painstaking, but little by little, it was turning out satisfactorily. Tiny beads of sweat forced at the corner of her temple and trailed down her face, falling unattended as her brow furrowed and her attention fixated on applying the right amount of energy to her surroundings. This had been going on for eight hours now, a daunting amount of time easily shrugged off by the rain woman. She didn't mind if it would last all night, as long as it turned out alright in the end. Juvia had prepared herself for this, taking a special concoction that would prevent her from being drained of magical energy completely.

_A little longer…Juvia can do this! Juvia will do this for Gray-sama and Ur-sama both. _She may not have ever met the ice make mage, but that didn't mean she was completely free of feeling for a fellow human who had given her life so selflessly. Besides, Gray-sama loved Ur-sama, and that was enough for her.

**There! **

Juvia's hands dropped to her side, and she slumped forward, pitching precariously back and forth on her suddenly unsteady feet. Now that it was over, she felt the exhaustion washing over her body. It was not easy to regulate one's energy for such a long period and expand so much of it during one day. Before she could collapse, Juvia found herself being held up by surprisingly strong arms.

"Hey," her new companion began softly, "Let's sit you down. You should rest…you certainly deserve it."

She let herself be guided to a soft patch of earth nearby, propped up by the solid body of the woman that by all rights shouldn't even be able to stand herself. Juvia quietly thought that it was just like the teacher of her Gray-sama to be so strong, despite everything working against her. Her estimation of the one woman Gray-sama had always admired the most rose sharply.

Silence settled around them as Juvia sucked in deep breaths to calm herself, before the woman spoke again, "You're…Juvia. Isn't that right?"

"Hai. Juvia is Juvia."

An unexpectedly deep chuckle sounded and Juvia felt her companion shift slightly besides her as she replied, "I thought so — You're something else, Juvia. Talking to a woman that didn't even really exist anymore, visiting the beach to speak with someone you never even met. Why?"

There was something about the way she phrased her sentences that told Juvia that she _knew _well enough why she was doing all of this, but she answered anyway.

"Juvia did it because she knew it would make Gray-sama happy."

Something like satisfaction sparkled in the depths of the penetrating gaze Ur turned on her then, and Juvia relaxed without knowing she'd been tense. It seemed like she'd passed some kind of unspoken test. She was glad.

(After all, she would never forgive herself if she displeased the woman that her future husband loved even more than himself!)

"I see. Something else, alright~ You know he won't like this, what you had to do." It wasn't a question, but Juvia answered in the affirmative, anyway. "Well, he'll get over it eventually. Gray was never very good at holding a grudge against someone he cared about for long."

She flushed with pleasure at the idea of Gray-sama considering _her _like that, and Ur chuckled once more. The silence that followed was comfortable, both women sitting side by side and enjoying the feeling of accomplishment (on Juvia's part) and _being_ (on Ur's part.)

Juvia was startled by the feeling of arms surrounding her and pulling her into a tight embrace, but she soon relaxed into them, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and sliding freely down her cheeks as she heard the next words from the older female:

_"Thank you, Juvia. Thank you so much for giving us another chance._"

_"You're welcome, Ur-sama. It was the least Juvia could do." _

* * *

Author's Note: Prompt from Tumblr user oaktreewolf. This is the last prewritten drabble, so I'm sorry to say that the next update might not be for a while. I have an idea for the next one, however, so perhaps by sometime next week...? Thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited this collection! I'm also very pleased to say that this collection has been shared on a community, which completely blows my mind. It's much appreciated! I'm very glad that you're all enjoying this so far~ Reminder that you're welcome to send in requests by visiting my writing blog or my askfm account. The links can be found on my profile. You don't have to have accounts on either site to send me messages, so please feel free! Additionally, you can simply make a suggestion in a review, and I will definitely take it into consideration! Until next time~


	6. Supernova

**Summary**: Ice couldn't be formed without water, the same way Gray wouldn't be Gray without Juvia.  
**Warning**: Slight spoilers from the recent chapter.

* * *

_Comfort_

Gray wondered when Juvia's mere presence became so soothing, like gentle raindrops tapping against a windowpane.

_Kiss_

'_Thank you, Gray-sama_,' she whispered shyly before pressing soft lips against his cheek, prompting Gray to promise himself he'd do anything, if only to prompt such a damn _cute_ reaction.

_Soft_

Her fingers threaded through his hair, and she hummed in appreciation, wondering what he used that it was so soft to the touch.

_Pain_

**Nothing** was as painful as witnessing the death of the person one loved most in the world, and Juvia decided that she would do anything in her power to prevent it from happening..._ever_.

_Potatoes_

"Gray-sama should place a potato in his pocket so Gray-sama's joints won't hurt anymore!"

_Rain_

He only half understood why she was so afraid of thunderstorms, but he still tolerated her shivering presence in his room that night.

_Chocolate_

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama's eyes are yummy like dark milk chocolate!"

_Happiness_

It was embarrassing how she got so damn happy over a half-hearted compliment, prompted by a sharp elbow to his side and given over with no small amount of hesitation.

_Telephone_

Gray was going to kill whoever gave Juvia his number and told her it was proper to call him at three in the morning because she 'missed Gray-sama's voice.'

_Ears_

The biggest indication that he wasn't _displeased _was the reddening of the tips of his ears.

_Name_

"Juvia, call me Gray; _just _Gray, alright?"

_Sensual_

Her touch was so delicate and uncertain, fluttering over his skin like butterfly wings.

_Death_

She still had nightmares about that unspeakable moment when the world came crashing down around her.

_Sex_

Juvia stubbornly called it, "consummating Gray-sama and Juvia's love-love!," and that's what it was, even after all this time.

_Touch_

Fingertips traced an imaginary line down the curve of her spine, electrifying all her nerve endings and sending her further into a mindless state of ecstasy.

_Weakness_

When they were apart, they were strong, but together there wasn't so much has a crack in their defense.

_Tears_

The first time Gray broke down in front of her, Juvia believed she was witnessing a waterfall from the heavens.

_Speed_

It took him mere minutes to make it to her side when he'd heard her cry out, and she wondered how he'd made it from all the way over there so quickly.

_Wind_

Juvia told him that she'd heard if one stood still and listened hard enough, one could hear the hearts of all their loved ones reaching out, carried by the wind; he believed her.

_Freedom_

Gray was the one that had unlocked the box sealing her from the outside world, shattering it and revealing the vastness of the blue, blue sky.

_Life_

"Juvia only has one life, and she wishes to spend every second of it next to Gray-sama."

_Jealousy_

His grip tightened around the glass he held in his hand, eyes narrowing on the scene in front of him and wondering just when Juvia had gotten so damned friendly with Lyon.

_Hands_

"Gray-sama's hands are much bigger than Juvia's, so they can definitely protect her!"

_Taste_

He'd always suspected that she'd taste of rain; he was right.

_Devotion_

She had never turned her sights away from him; even years after his passing, her precious 'Gray-sama' was the one that possessed her heart.

_Forever_

"Gray-sama, would it be alright if Juvia loved only Gray-sama, even if Juvia and Gray-sama live a thousand years?"

_Blood_

Her blood stained his hands and refused to wash off, reminding him that he'd failed on the promise of a lifetime and had proved himself for the last time unworthy of her unending faith.

_Sickness_

"In sickness and in health, Juvia will be there for you, Gray-sama!" the rain woman declared, heedless of his protests that she was making it sound like they were being married instead of her forcing herself on a bedridden ice mage, and _'would you leave me alone, woman_._'_

_Melody_

At the risk of sounding cliche, Juvia's genuine laugh had quickly become his favorite song.

_Star_

Juvia had a star named after her, and she never failed to boast about how 'romantic her Gray-sama is!'

_Home_

They said home was where the heart is, and Gray knew that to be the truth.

_Confusion_

"So...does Gray-sama love Juvia, or Lyon-sama?"

_Fear_

Juvia's heart clenched, and she prayed to all the gods in the universe that she'd be able to make it before Gray-sama did something he'd regret.

_Lighting/Thunder_

Gray crashed into her world with all the subtlety of a bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder.

_Bonds_

They were water and ice, so of course they complimented one another.

_Market_

It didn't take him long to realize that he'd need to put a ring on her finger to make damn sure that all those morons got the picture: _Juvia Lockser was_ _off the market_.

_Technology_

Or he could just change his Facebook status to 'in a relationship with Juvia Lockser'; yeah, that'd work, too.

_Gift_

And to think, this all started because he'd decided to return the favor after years of receiving countless gifts from the rain woman.

_Smile_

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama's smile is the most beautiful work of art in the world!"

_Innocence_

Gray had to wonder if she _really _had no idea what she was doing, or if she'd adopted a faux innocence just for his benefit; either way, he didn't really mind.

_Completion_

Ice couldn't be formed without water, the same way Gray wouldn't be Gray without Juvia.

_Clouds_

"Don't you think that cloud looks just like Gray-sama?"

_Sky_

Juvia claimed to see him everywhere there were drops of water while Gray simply said Juvia was the sky.

_Heaven_

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is like an angel from heaven!"

_Hell_

Since Gray-sama was a being that originated from the heavens, Juvia decided that he needed protected from the creatures of hell, which is why she moved to shoulder the burden of defeating his 'father' without thought.

_Sun_

He thought it was a shame that she perspired so quickly in the sunlight, since it was one of the few things that was suited to touch her fair skin besides him, in his opinion.

_Moon_

Then again, the moonlight was just as good.

_Waves_

She was less like a babbling brook and more like the surging waves of a violent storm, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Hair_

In the early hours of the morning, he observed the way the blue strands of her hair spread over the satin sheets of his bed and wondered if he'd ever been happier than he was in that moment.

_Supernova_

Their love was like a supernova: explosive, destructive, magnificent.

* * *

**Author's Note**: New summary! I decided to try my hand at a 50 sentence challenge, and this is the result. None of these are really connected, and it's not exactly in any chronological order, but I'm actually pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited/followed this collection! I'm very glad that you're all enjoying this so far~ Reminder that you're welcome to send in requests by visiting my writing blog or my askfm account. The links can be found on my profile. You don't have to have accounts on either site to send me messages, so please feel free! Additionally, you can simply make a suggestion in a review, and I will definitely take it into consideration! Until next time~


End file.
